


翻车了。

by EnjolrasR0



Category: - - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 15:02:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnjolrasR0/pseuds/EnjolrasR0





	翻车了。

——恐怕再不说话会更尴尬。

林阿德有些慌乱地缩在床尾，跟自家少爷对视几秒，深吸一口气：“少爷——”  
“我没有醉。”林菊生立即打断他，又意识到这样说并不准确，顿了顿才郑重补充，“…我的意思是，虽然醉了，但我很清楚你是谁。”  
后者一脑袋浆糊正搅得晕头转向，眼下被惊到，半张着嘴愣在那里。  
林菊生望着他，也不说话，反而微微笑了。  
林阿德忙低下头去，不去回应林菊生的目光。  
他记得昨晚发生了什么，细枝末节在他脑中舒展开——赤裸的躯体紧紧相贴，脊背弓起漂亮的弧线，骨节分明的手指埋进黑色发丝，喉结滚动，汗水流进瘦削锁骨砌出的沟壑中，随即被人吻去。粗重的喘息夹杂喉间溢出的呻吟，空气仿佛粘稠起来，四面八方卷起厚重漩涡，漩涡中心的两个人被热烈情感托升至云端，会否坠落已无人在意。

他以为少爷喝醉了，他以为这不过是一场荒唐的酒后乱性，那么只要他不说，就可以当没有发生过。  
可现在……林阿德感觉自己似被烈火烧灼，整个人发烫。

林菊生本很有耐心等他绕完那些乱七八糟的念头，林阿德却仿佛打定了主意要当个缩头乌龟，就是不抬头看他一眼。  
林菊生便自自然然凑过去，极轻极轻地亲上林阿德的唇角，后者避无可避。  
林菊生捉住他的下巴——也没用力，他却动弹不得了——温柔吻过来，四片唇相贴时有什么在脑中轰然炸开。  
林阿德傻愣愣瞪大了眼睛看他，林菊生倏地咬了他一口，不轻不重，在下唇留下浅浅的痕迹。  
这个动机温柔的吻转瞬间演变成被情欲操控的掠夺，林菊生扣住他的腰把他压进怀里，被子下两人还赤裸着，甫一相贴，林阿德下意识要拒绝，未出口的话都被林菊生堵了回去。  
像是赌气似的，林阿德狠狠咬他一口。  
林菊生不在意，只把他推进床褥里，林阿德几乎称得上是默许了——论力气，林菊生当然是比不上他的。  
被子皱巴巴一团滚在角落，林阿德躺在床上，还是伸手想拽被子遮掩。林菊生钳着他的手腕拉到两旁压住，整个人覆上来，又是一个吻。

事情到这一步已是无可挽回了。

林阿德恍惚想起小时候，林菊生教他读书写字，得来什么好吃的好玩的总会给他。  
他俩年龄相仿，很长一段时间里，林阿德是林菊生唯一的玩伴。  
后来渐渐长大，外面的花花世界给了林菊生新鲜乐趣，于是他自然而然把家里这个老实巴交的小管家抛在脑后了。  
可林菊生能忘，林阿德忘不了——毕竟他的少爷只有一个。

林阿德沉浸在没头没脑的遐想中，林菊生颇不满于他的不专心，一边吻他发红发烫的耳尖，一边去套弄他的下体。  
小管家未经风月（除了昨晚），连自渎的次数都少得可怜，被他这么一弄，不知是羞是爽，眼眶也红起来。  
林菊生吻他两湾锁骨，手下动作不停，极有耐心地爱抚柱身，他毕竟是惯经风月的富家少爷，如何取悦自己或是取悦别人，他再清楚不过。  
林阿德却受不住这种挑拨，他抓住林菊生的手臂，急喘着，声音发颤：“少爷，我……”

话音还没落，就泄在林菊生手里。

林阿德感到难为情，横着手臂挡在眼前，装不知道。林菊生由他去，却就着手上精液直往后摸，转而一根手指已探进去，昨夜才做过，是以他只草草插上几下，内里便湿软起来。  
林菊生看了林阿德一眼，后者决心装死装到底，只鼻腔里哼哼两声，不安地扭动身体。  
“阿德，阿德？”少爷迭声唤着，末了止不住笑，“阿德，你看看我。”  
林阿德就是学不会拒绝他，故而咬咬牙，拿开遮掩的手臂，直直看过去。  
两双眼睛里装着彼此，气氛倏尔甜腻起来。

“阿德？”  
“……嗯。”

林菊生捞起他一条腿顶进去，林阿德惊喘出声，胸膛剧烈起伏。性爱对他来说仍是陌生而羞耻的，喉头压抑不住的呻吟让他几乎想咬断自己的舌头。  
林菊生及时欺上来亲他，唇齿纠缠间林阿德开始笨拙地回应，少爷不防，愣了一愣，缓慢碾磨肠壁的性器硬涨如铁，猛地撞进深处，大开大合地抽插。  
“嗯…！……”林阿德被顶得失神，仿佛暴风巨浪里一叶孤舟，无名快感绑架了他的理智，迷乱的喘息逸出唇际，“少…哈啊……少爷……”  
他一边承受这场既温柔又粗暴的侵犯，一边伸手攀上林菊生的肩膀，想要寻到一个支点。  
林菊生又不禁想吻他。

——他从很早很早以前，就想亲这个小管家了。


End file.
